


No Sleep Tonight

by animechick725



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Master Sesshomaru, One Shot, Sesshomaru - Freeform, master - Freeform, master kink, sesshomaru x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animechick725/pseuds/animechick725
Summary: Kinky Modern AU Sesshomaru X Reader one shot - Very Kinky you have been warned





	No Sleep Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NatKuraMaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatKuraMaru/gifts).



No Sleep Tonight  
Sesshomaru X Reader One Shot

 

Sesshomaru came closer to you. A deep hum coming from deep inside his chest as he closed the space between your bodies putting your back up against the wall. His claw slowly came up the hem of your dress and a soft but deep chuckle came from his chest as he watched the thin fabric easily be ripped from his sharpened claws. His amber eyes slowly moved down your body as he watched it open and then fall to the ground. He slowly took in your beauty his lips twitching upwards into a smirk. His eyes then slowly scanned you. Taking in every curve, outline, admiring the curvature of your hips and your supple breasts. Looking at the small offending fabric that you still wore blocking his gaze from seeing your fully nude body. With a quick slash you gasped as his claw made quick work of your lace bra and thong both of them falling off of you within seconds. “Much better…” He hummed and by this time his free hand had undone his tie and unbuttoned his shirt revealing his magnificent pecs and abs. Demon markings that matched his cheeks and hands seemed to be on his body as well. He threw his shirt to the side coming closer to your gripping your chin a little roughly in his hands. He had a firm grip on your chin as he tilted your head back to bare your neck to him and you allowed it. This was one of submission for canines and he moved closer sinking his teeth into your neck receiving a yelp followed by a soft moan which made him smirk against your skin. “Get in the bedroom and on your hands and knees now onna..” He whispered huskily in your ear before smacking your left ass cheek and gripping it tightly in his hand with a dominant growl which again cause you to yelp as you quickly complied, feeling your sex quickly becoming damp at his actions. The bedroom of Sesshomarus Taishos penthouse was large to say the least. Large bay windows overlooking the city, a king size bed with black bedding with red accents. No lights were on in the room but it was dimly lit with candles. The room smelled nice like his expensive cologne. 

As you climbed up onto the bed you found it to be so comfortable that if you weren’t so turned on you would fall asleep right then and there. But you knew that you weren’t getting any sleep any time soon. When Sesshomaru was in a aggressive rough dominating   
mood you never got any sleep. Not that you were complaining. Not in the least beat. Rough angry sex with Sesshomaru was always the best. You heard him close the door as you got comfortable on the bed on your hands and knees. A soft yelp escaping your lips as a rough slap came to your rear again. You could practically hear the smirk that appeared on his face as his hands gripped your hips and he pulled your lower lips apart to look deep inside your sex. 

“Wet already are you ningen…” His voice was deep and guttural which if you weren’t already on your hands and knees you know for a fact they would be shaking right about now cause this was what Sesshomaru did to you. He made you sooo weak in the knees. And very, VERY wet. 

“Y-yes Sesshomaru.” You whimpered and another yelp escape as you felt a hard slap on your right ass cheek.

“What was that ningen onna?” He growled and your felt a finger go into your sex moving in and up quickly to hit your most sensitive spot causing you to moan loudly from the sudden pleasure.

“Yes Master Sesshomaru!” You moaned loudly as your head fell to the bed but your lower half stayed in the air. And this was just what Sesshomaru wanted. Your head shot up as you felt his hot tongue lick up and down your slit from behind and you gripped the sheets tightly between your fingers. His tongue quickly moved into your slit licking your walls all around making sure you were well prepared for his hardened length. That was the thing with Sesshomarus cock, it was long but it was thick, but he always made sure you were thoroughly prepared for the assault his length would make your sex go through.

But you loved every minute. You couldn’t stop moaning. And your moans only got progressively louder when his thumb would tease your clit. His tongue would move faster going deeper inside of you until your moans slowly turned into screams of pleasure. You felt the pressure build up inside you and you knew you weren’t going to last much longer. 

But then he stopped and pulled it all away. And you whimpered loudly arching your back and moving your back to him wanting and needing more. Needing that friction. Needing his hot thick cock pounding you into oblivion. 

“Master please….I need it master please…” You whimpered and you turned your head to look back at him and you saw him stroking his length and you bit your lip in need. He loved hearing you call him master. His body came closer and he rubbed his length along your slit making you moan once more in need. 

“Master Sesshomaru….please I need it…” You moaned and he surprised you as he quickly slid all 8 Inches of his hot cock deep inside of you quickly filling you to your brim. You moaned loudly as you heard a deep growl come from inside his chest. He gripped your hips and immediately started thrusting in and out of your heat quickly. Your moans and his grunts along with the sounds your bodies were making were the only sounds in the room. And it was hot and erotic. His hands quickly moved to grasp your breasts tightly in his hands before grabbing your wrists and pulling them back forcing you to lift your head up off the bed as his thrusts became deeper and faster and your moans again turning into screams as you almost immediately reached your climax. And all of your climaxes with Sesshomaru were always intense like this. No one could ever make you cum like this, not even your toys could make you feel like this. Your orgasms now with Sesshomaru made your whole body convulse. You felt pleasure all over your body and in every muscle. 

He quickly changed positions with you. He lifted you up under your knees and held you there and sat down still holding you by your knees slowly bouncing you up and down on his length while he bit and suckled on your collarbone and neck. His deep growls only turning you on more. Your head laid back against his shoulder as you moaned. 

“Cum with me…” He whispered deeply and growled as his thrusts become faster and rougher. He grabbed your face quickly turning you to kiss him as he thrusted. He felt your sex tighten up once more as you reached another climax quickly bringing him to his own releasing his seed in you. He slowly stopped his thrusts as you both panting but you saw the look in his eyes. 

There definitely was going to be no sleep tonight.


End file.
